Forum:Improvements to make Fable 4 Great
Im not sure if anyone from Lionhead actually reads the comments but here it is. Don't take this the wrong way i love fable but after fable 2 the community hated the way the games were going and its so far off from the roots of fable and fable tlc. The industrial revolution was a terrible idea and now that Peter is gone i hope you guys make a lot of improvements to the series. Suggestions: * old kingdom prequel * more about the Arkons * more and better magic * bring back the guild!!! * more medieval shit * no more being king *more about Nostro *no wings! *the hero shouldn't talk *skin tone change *bring horns back! *Avo and Skorm? *weapons that don't change with you * fable tlc remake(like halo ce) but with more content and co-op * explore the east * bring back Hook Coast and Northern Wastes *bring back Cullis Gates *Berserk!!! * bring back childhood *more about Jack of Blades * armour augmentations * bring back bows and crossbows *children actually grow up *more whore houses * keep dog (one of few good improvements) * bring back lists and menus *ability to JUMP!!! * buying boats * more building destructibility(including them burning) * active weather(with lightening) * Better tattoos *grow muscle when higher level not just height *daggers *duel wielding * mounts *smithing * shields * more armour and less clothes * more customizable armour *load data from previous game *multiple play throughs * steam capability(for pc and xbox) * better enemies * bring back mini maps *ability to control environmental growth or decay(including cities) * bring back non-touching fallowing(so i can have more than one person fallow me) * make less childish * bring back dark/evil feel to game * ability to expand or design your own house, castle, or fortress * actually add the guild of zeros * other heroes fallow you * bring back and enhance the dogs ability to change with your alinement * questionable but STD's/STI's actually effect you? *bring back combat multipliers * console commands for pc/xbox * better content for pre-orders *get rid of seals and bring back xp orbs * get rid of road to rule * more battle active Theresa * old fashion trolls, bigger and scarier * if evil actually look demonic * have more quests that help you define your alinement *better jobs that don't involve guitar hero like game play * bring back the ability to be fat * keep the puzzles * more violent quests * secret passages in cities *more than one path in maps * more realistic forests * active economy/flow changes with each play through * ability to have civil war Sorry about the length i got a bit carried away but it still shows that you have a lot of room to improve. It would be great if readers could add to the suggestions and to see some of these in the next fable game. If needed I can provide a scenario where prequel works into current story line. By: Thomas8170